This application relates to a night vision system, and more particularly to a new assembly for mounting a display unit.
There is an increased desire to incorporate night vision systems into heavy vehicles such as trucks, buses, and tractors. The night vision system provides an alternative means of improving visibility under difficult driving conditions such as night-time driving, low or no-light conditions, etc. For example, an infrared camera provides an alternative forward view from the truck cab and the view is fed to a display unit such as a heads-up display. The display unit is preferably mounted in the vehicle or cab compartment in a manner so that the driver's view of the road through the windshield is not impaired. One common manner of mounting a display unit is to use a pair of brackets disposed on opposite sides of the display unit where the brackets are secured to the vehicle dashboard. This provides a convenient location so that the driver easily sees the display unit. The brackets orient the display at a fixed angle relative to the driver so that there is no variability of the display unit.
Another desired location to mount the display unit is from the interior headliner of the truck cab. Heretofore, this has been difficult because of the need to accommodate a visor, storage compartments, etc. The visor function cannot be compromised and the heads up display must not introduce sharp edges or protrusions which could injure the driver. Although a swing-down hinge assembly has been suggested, it must still allow the sun visor to be deployed. Moreover, the display unit must not inadvertently swing down in a manner that would either startle or potentially bother the driver.
Accordingly, an improved mounting assembly for a night vision display unit is desired in a vehicle compartment.